It is known in the art to apply various items on a substantially-vertical support structure. For example, it is known to mount pictures, posters and the like onto a wall. This is done for both personal and commercial use. Numerous means to attach such items onto the substantially-vertical support structures have been proposed in the art. Generally speaking, numerous mechanical means have been proposed—nails, bolts, glue, Scotch® tape and the like. It is also known to apply items to the free-standing support structures by employing electrostatic force. For example, it is known to use static cling vinyl decorations, commonly sold as novelties, which vinyl decorations can support themselves electrostatically on a window or the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,638,249 Rubino, et al. On Jun. 10, 1997 teaches an electrostatic support system for applying posters and the like in a removable fashion on wall surfaces using a thin film or foam layer of dielectric backing and a hand-held high voltage charger suitable for creating corona charged particles. The system and method provide a practical, simple and inexpensive manner of mounting displays which may be easily removed and repositioned without damage to the wall surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,440,750 issued to Toyh et al. on Apr. 29, 1969 teaches an amusement and display apparatus in which three-dimensional characters of plastic foam are removably secured onto a rigid board by static electricity.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,225,369 issued to Felchlin on Sep. 30, 1980 teaches a method of securing a sheet or a poster to a base, wherein the sheet or poster is brought into contact with at least one plastics material sheet and caused to adhere to said base by dampening said base or by wiping said base on the poster side with a means suitable for producing an electrostatic charge. In one particular application two plastics material sheets joined together along one edge and folded along said edge so as to be superposed one on the other are utilized, said sheet or poster being placed between or on said superposed sheets, said superposed sheets being caused to adhere to one another by being wiped with means suitable for producing an electrostatic charge.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,275,112 issued to Savage, Jr. on Jun. 23, 1981 teaches decorative hanging, electrostatically adherent to wall and ceiling surfaces comprises a doubly charged, irradiated and crosslinked insulative plastic foam.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,741,119 issued to Baryla on May 3, 1988 teaches a display board for displaying, behind a transparent window, a sheet document such as a paper document clinging electrostatically on the surface of a dielectric plastic backing board. The sheet document is covered by a sheet of transparent thin film plastic, preferably provided with a display window with a contrasting border or matte, which also tends to cling electrostatically against the sheet document with the result that the sheet document is sandwiched between the backing board and the sheet of transparent plastic film.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,992,121 issued to Rubino on Feb. 12, 1991 teaches a method of adhering a relatively heavy sheet or three-dimensional object to a support surface using an electrostatically chargeable intermediate sheet, including providing a sheet which is capable of carrying a charge sufficient to support at least three ounces per square foot of intermediate sheet surface for at least one month and charging the sheet using a contaminant free buffer material selected from the group consisting of wool, natural fiber, artificial fiber and chamois. A decorative hanging including such an intermediate sheet is also disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,815,484 issued to Kriman, et al. on Oct. 19, 2010 teaches an electrostatic toy has a levitating object; and an electrostatic wand which causes levitation of the object and is provided with an electrostatic generator that charges the wand and is operatable by one hand of a user.